


易感期

by xiehuan



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiehuan/pseuds/xiehuan
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 86





	易感期

* * *

Arendelle集团总裁难得按时下了班，一路上，那些打招呼的员工没有谁不是一副目瞪狗呆的表情。  
“您本也该多休息休息的，”兢兢业业的总裁助理Honeymaren如是说，“其实……alpha在易感期时有权要求带薪的假期……”   
上司好看的眉毛轻拧起来，微俯下头嗅了嗅身上的气味，然后湛蓝眼睛里迅速浮现出歉意：“不好意思，给你带来了困扰。但——我有服用抑制药，并且，尽量待在办公室里的。可信息素就像不受控制一样，老是跑出来……”  
因为您是个有家室的alpha呀！Honeymaren在心中大声鸡叫。  
对于alpha们不规律的易感期，许多制药公司并没能拿出一针见血的特效药来。因为相关研究至今还面临着许多难以攻破的技术问题，并且，alpha普遍乐于享受自己这段特殊的生理时期。仅仅是更容易闻到omega的信息素、自身的信息素味道变浓而已，不像omega们提心吊胆于给孩子找个未曾谋面的父亲，这甚至增强了他们在猎艳场上的吸引力。  
至于药物效果，对于那些已标记过omega的alpha来说则更不友好。药商仅考虑到尚未与人建立伴侣关系的alpha不愿胡乱标记陌生人，但却没想到某些过于腼腆的alpha也想要压抑自己蓬勃的欲望……  
幸亏自己是个beta。Honeymaren想。虽然闻不到自家上司清冽的初雪味信息素是个不小的遗憾，但、老天！——那种天生的威压甚至绕过犁鼻器直接刺激到了大脑皮层！  
她打了自己右手一下，让它不要抖得那么厉害，一边为总裁按下电梯楼层。  
“和南埃尔斯集团的合作……”   
“我会考虑的。”提起这事，Elsa眸光暗了暗，“但对方派来洽谈的那位Hans先生，似乎并没有什么诚意。”  
一见面就说自己是Anna小姐的忠实粉丝，看过她演过的每一部电影，甚至有意向投资一部文艺片，还没定好女主角……如此狂徒，不轨之心昭昭乎若揭日月而行，顿时令她生出不悦来。  
Hans家中兄弟众多，从小长于辨人观色，不然也不会从十三个哥哥手里争得一份家财。他敏锐地从Elsa笑意减退的嘴角察觉出对方很不乐意。  
外界不是都说总裁很宠妹妹么？难道消息有假？他暗自揣摩，脑补了一出豪门宫心计——当然，以南埃尔斯家作为原型。

* * *

Honeymaren是为数不多几个知道她与Anna真正关系的人。明面上，Anna有个叫Kristoff的挡箭牌男友，Elsa已不记得他从事什么行业。  
好像是赛车手？登山运动员？反正也是经常暴露在镁光灯下的红人，正好可以堵住悠悠众口。  
助理不敢耽误总裁回家找妹妹解决生理问题，一溜小跑走为上策。她打开车门坐了进去，在裤兜里找钥匙时，突然闻到巧克力沁人心脾的浓香。  
“该死！”  
这辈子说过脏话次数屈指可数的alpha罕见动了火——她在生自己的气——因为就在昨天，她那不让人省心的妹妹就曾坐在副驾驶的位置、松开扎成高马尾的波浪红发、褪下片场拍戏穿的薄透黑丝外衫、露出……  
露出、露出珍品象牙般勾人犯罪的光洁裸肩，那上面还散布着几粒可爱的小雀斑。  
她妹妹的一缕红发贴上了嘴唇，大红色口红与发丝产生出奇妙的化学反应。她发誓当时只是想将无辜的卷发解救出生天，但——仁慈的四灵在上！当微黏的柔发一离开欲火升腾的红唇，她的心中便也被眼前这位omega放了一把难以平息的火。  
顾不得车子还停在家门口，反正玻璃外边看不见里边。她失控地吻上妹妹娇艳欲滴的红唇，想将这鲜妍的红揉进她身上每一处骨血。  
“……慢、慢点儿……姐姐……”Anna的手指埋进alpha铂金色的秀发，那双天赐的翠绿眼睛里有琉璃般欢欣的火苗跳动，“我跟‘车夫’说好，再过几天就发分手声明，我不想再瞒下去了。”  
“车夫”是Anna给Kristoff起的外号。  
“……好。”Elsa将手抚上妹妹赤裸的双肩，沉醉似地嗅着妹妹身上的信息素，在狭窄的空间里解开腰带。  
“Anna想怎样都行，就算是公开和姐姐的恋情。请让我来摆平这些。”  
灼人的性器、紧致的甬道、还有那到达极致时欢愉的叫喊声……这里不久前发生过的一次性事就算清理后也仍留下了丝丝缕缕的痕迹，包括她妹妹挥之不去的信息素味道。  
衣冠楚楚的总裁西装裤下已顶起一片。  
垂项——看见自己动情的迹象——她从白净的脖子一直红到了脸颊。  
幸亏这里没有别人。  
她方向盘一打，往地处北山的别墅开去，盘算着Anna说过今天会在家。

* * *

拔出钥匙，开门下车。她勉强支撑着完成这么几个动作，小腹处若遭火炙。过于硬挺的肉刃也给行走带来一些不便，好在，这一切苦恼都将被解决。  
“我回来了。”  
一声轻柔的叹息响起，Elsa没有在大厅看见妹妹的身影。  
“Anna？”她不确定地呼唤着爱人的名字，向二楼的卧室走去。  
万幸她很快就看到了——Anna梳妆打扮好，正准备出门的样子。  
“嗨，姐姐，”她用演戏时信手拈来的迷人微笑进一步勾起alpha的欲望，却不解风情地在身上厚厚地喷了香水来掩盖信息素，“我约了Rapunzel表姐去看电影——就是上半年我得奖的那部。怎么，今天不加班吗？这么早就回来了。”  
电影。唔……她想起来，她还蛮不喜欢那个剧情的：天真的少女在城堡大门第一次打开的当晚遇见了一位英俊王子，于是死活要嫁给那个陌生人。  
走廊上，灯光好像变暗了，她控制不了带着寒意的信息素在空气中蔓延，意识似乎正逐渐抽离大脑、抽离四肢。  
“是啊，今天不用加班。可、我……”  
这种事情怎么好意思说出口！Elsa窘迫地甚至想要挡住裤裆处的变化。  
Anna狡黠的双目骨碌一转，轻易便知是怎么回事，脸上笑意更多几分。精致的妆容让她看上去比平时更为成熟，这个二十四岁风头正劲的女演员举手投足间都散发着令人不可抗拒的魅力。  
慢慢地贴近，纤手放于腰间，隔着衬衫细细勾勒出腰腹的线条。她穿的长裙领口很低，稍瞟一眼便窥得大片风景，让Elsa不知该把目光投向何处。  
“姐姐那里，好像鼓起来了呢～很难受吧？”  
此时的Anna就宛如最致命的毒药，随时都可能让她的心脏彻底停摆。她不自觉地跨出半步，想要一尝那饱沾着烈毒的双唇，哪怕代价是付出生命。  
“姐姐好坏啊……”Anna稍用力将她推开，大眼睛中盛满无辜，“可Anna要去赴约诶。表姐推了和男友的约会才抽出空的，怎么可以失约。”  
空虚感马上席卷了Elsa。先前被妹妹隔着衣料触摸到的肌肤已为火海，可除了这一点点触摸，她甚至连巧克力的味道也吝于给予。  
深呼吸，努力克制。但胸前的沟壑又在太阳穴处狠狠砸下一锤，让她的大脑混沌起来。——难道Anna就穿着这样的衣服出门？——不，我不能干涉她的选择……  
黛眉紧紧锁起，清澈的蓝海中开出欲色之花，霎时间层层花瓣粲然如焚，教诸天神佛皆念起欢喜无量。Anna饶有兴味地欣赏着自家姐姐难得露出的这般状态，觉得多打了几剂抑制剂的自己真是无比明智。  
“Elsa一个人在家要乖喔，不要到处乱跑，不要伤到自己，如果忍不了就用手解决一下吧～”  
眼看Anna踩着高跟鞋正要离开，Elsa脑中的弦突然崩断。  
——Anna停下脚步，看向姐姐拉着自己裙子的手。  
“Anna……”  
那是极度压抑的一种悲鸣，若是赫拉克利特含着泪，也大抵不过如此哀愁。钴玻璃蒙上水汽，像“山中薄雾”—— _帚石楠_ 在高沼地里大片大片地盛开。罗伯特·彭斯正往牛舍走去，他的少女在晨露中梳妆打扮。  
_**抬脚出门时，一位总是充满快乐，另一位则满怀悲伤。 ——尤维纳利斯**_  
深吸一口气，Anna选择不去看姐姐那双引人沉溺的眼睛，她心知 _一入汪洋便没己身_ ，可现在不行。  
“如果没记错的话，上一个月我的发情期，你在公司加班。”  
似带责备的口吻，让Elsa不知所措起来。  
“那天，”她的甜心好像咬着嘴唇、火气很大的样子，“我给你打了无数个电话，但你到最后也没有回拨一个。”  
“我回到家，却只能拿着你的衣服 **自、慰** ！”  
“我、我很抱歉……”总裁柔软金发下遮着的耳根可以滴出血来，她的话语温情款款，掺着细碎咽音，掐一把就能出水。   
“可那阵公司的确很忙……”   
不等她再说什么，那只张牙舞爪的小狮子拽着她的领带，二话不说将她摁在墙上，扯掉第一颗扣子狠狠咬在脖颈处。  
淡薄的铁锈味与舌尖纠缠，她用舌面舔弄起细小创口，引得总裁大人一阵战栗。  
Elsa大着胆子将手放在妹妹的腰上，却又被打下。“我得走了。”她无情得好像 _将在人间降水四十昼夜_ 。  
alpha比omega更强健的体魄让他们可以随心所欲地做某些事，但Elsa已发过誓绝不强迫妹妹。或许在内心深处的某个角落，她仍认为是自己可耻的淫欲引诱妹妹与至亲的姐姐发生关系——七年前，Anna还在上高中的时候，曾在卧室里平常做作业的那张长桌下面，用嘴为姐姐解决过一次突如其来的“魔冲”。后者正要随父母去拜访某个老朋友，而性器勃起显然是十分失礼的表现。  
[或许Anna现在都不知道，当年她反常的那次情动，纯属因为妹妹裸睡的习惯。]  
一滴眼泪，好像一颗珍珠，就这样脱离泪腺挂在了眼角处，折射着壁灯莹润的光。  
alpha压抑的哭声实在过于具有诱惑性，让Anna心中烦躁不已：不行。以眼还眼。我也要让她尝尝这种滋味。  
她走到楼梯口，攥紧了手包。  
——可姐姐甚至连手淫都不会！  
一个声音焦急地对她说。  
——是你太宠她了！这种事情早该让她无师自通的。  
另一个声音冷不丁冒出来。  
确实，自己那个冰疙瘩姐姐没开窍以前，甚至会认真招待那些追她追到家里来的男生们，而她几番刺激也唤不起姐姐哪怕一丁点的占有欲。万般无奈，她只好借着帮她解决生理需求的名头偷偷占她点便宜，每次完事后她总是能见到姐姐眼睛里似滴未滴的泪水。那时她的眼里好像有星星跌落，盲诗人般的高雅与纯粹让人忍不住去亵渎神灵。  
好吧好吧，她姐姐羞于动动手解决问题，这笔帐勉强能算到她的头上。  
她深吸了口气，迅速拨通表姐的电话请求原谅并保证为她要到最火的那个男演员的签名照，尔后折身回到她姐姐身边，递出一只手给难受地蜷在墙边的alpha。  
“喂，起来了。”  
她姐姐小狗狗般湿漉漉的眼神让她心中一柔，瞬息之间她被alpha打横抱起往卧室的方向走。  
“不会有下次了……”  
Elsa哑着嗓子的道歉成效显著，她的火气确实消减了大半。  
最后一点絮语伴随着呻吟声一起融入进无边的夜色中，隔天经纪人打电话来时，惊奇发现自家艺人喉咙嘶哑得只能发出气声。  
“对，我身体不太舒服，”Anna无奈看着熟睡中的Elsa紧紧抱着她的一边左臂，感到腰部酸胀不已，怕不是又要下不来床，“这几天……要上镜的工作可能得推一下了。”  
经纪人七窍玲珑心一点就透，忙表示理解。  
“以及……工作室那边准备好发声明。”  
“可您跟Kristoff先生的分手声明已经发了呀？”  
“不。我要公布新恋情。”  
她试着抽出左臂来，可发现这个动作会让姐姐睡梦中的眉头皱起，便觉得好笑地放弃了。  
“和我姐姐，Arendelle集团的Elsa总裁。”

（End）


End file.
